Moga Liberty Chronicles 5:The Ancient Glacier
The Ancient Glacier; a great valley and mountain combination to the east (North In Most Moga Maps) of Doragokuni. It was seemingly endless, and little life seemed to stir there whilst we walked. But if we slowed down and listened, we could hear the sharp glrowls and barks of Raptorial Wyverns such as the Blue Jaddidrome, large guttural screeches from the maws of Gigginox, and unerthen howls from mighty beasts like Deviljho and Baritoh. Each one was far off in the distance of our human ears, however. As we began to walk, Jonathan began to speak. "....I have something to confess. I..........I am not solely who ye think I am........Because....Asides from being the Earthen Warrior...I also contain a small part of the Spirit of Fatalis. I discovered this when we killed the Vodelektrina; I had, in my rage and anger, created that "Boulder".........But..........It wasn't only stone. It was composed of Dragon Energy and small pebbles. And it had summoned the Black Lighting of Dragon. I wish I had known earlier.....But I have been thinking......and I remembered something told to me; "You possess a Dragonic Spirit within you. But you have the Earth Spirit also within you and this dominates the Dragonic Spirit. So you control Earth....but, perhaps someday if your heart is truly pure, you can harvest the rest..." Someone once said that to me...I don't remember who, but they were quite official as I saw 'em! This is also why my armor is colored so." Jonathan drew out. ".....Really? Are you sure?" I said in amazement. He garunteed himself with a nod. "I do not detect any kind of Dark Spirit within you. But, I'll go along for now. But I refuse to believe that is the only answer." Fyrulosor said. We walked on in awe, thoroughly mind blown. This was great news, that he could muster that such power. _____________________________________________________________________________________________ Anobon stood still in a tower in the town of Kurai, deep within the Abyssal Canyon. He looked down intently on the sphere in front of him. In it he saw several figures; one in darkish Barroth Armor, mostly Black with some brown plates, one dressed in Lagiacrus+ Armor of some sort, with strange gauntlets that covered her arms and had knuckles tipped with spiral thunderbolt like shapes, one with a Skyrinthian Combat Suit donned, one who wore no hunter armor but had a good deal of a gray beard with gray hair, one with tpyical Barroth Armor with much more decoration, and finally, one in some strange Vodelektrina-Lagiacrus armor. This was the Dragon Warriors. He looked at the one in dark armor and listened to what he said. Anobon grew a sickly pale upon realizing something; either this oaf possessed the Spirit of Fatalis, or he was able to draw something from the Abyssal Cistern (A misleading name, since it was in fact a massive well for magic and dark power; Fatalithe built it to gather dark energy and release it at his will, hence why he has so much power at any time. All of his magic is powered by this Cistern.) This would be a truly bad thing for Anobon and Fatalithe, because that means he could use their power against them and possiblky more powerfully. They would have to try very vehemently to protect themselves from the onsloughts of the Warriors. As he turned to look at the Abyssal Cistern, there appeared to be glowing light emitted from it. The light only emitted when one was using it's power. Anobon gritted his teeth with hatred. ______________________________________________________________________________________________ As we trudged through the Ancient Glacier, we began to feel colder and colder, the earth's mighty frost snapping through our bones. Suddenly a black and white and blue robed figure descended in a jump. "Hello/! I'm the Shadow Light Warrior...I presume you're the Dragon Warriors?" The figure said. We quickly dfrew our weapons and muttered, "We want a name.......we're tired of these kinds of introductions." "Oh yeah! And....if it isn't too bad, I'll be talking like myself usually, unless I'm trying to be really serious. Let me introduce myself. I'm Nina Kaikatsuna. I'm the Shadow Light Warrior, descended from both Fatalis and Helioroth. Hence my clothes." She said, moving around flauntatiously at the last few words, showing us her clothing. She was fairly tall at about 5'6", with aqua eyes and curly brown hair. She had a pretty face and seemed to always have a smile on. I found her intruging instantly. "My family used to live in Kurai, gaurding the Abyssal Cistern from Fatalthe's monsters. But we were forced out through many wars and battles and have little hope left.....but despite this some of us still live there, in secret, attempting to keep the Abyssal Cistern sealed from Fatalithe. But........we aren't succeeding well. Lately, we've found that the Abyssal Cistern can give it's power when called for, though because of its seal, it isn't near as much power is normally released......Well, in a way. The power can still be used at its fullest might; but, its effects don't go in a spllash like they would if the Seal was removed. But enough of that! I was sent here to help you. AND I broguht a friend!! She said. A different person jumped down, though he landed on all fours. The man was very tall, darly tanned,with a large build and a warrior atheltic fitness about him. His eyes were a dark mysterious green and from the way his mouth was set he was a determined and protective man. And the way he stood near Nina showed they were together or he cared for her greatly. He got up and dusted himself off, and began speaking. "My name is Chishiki. I am not exactly a "Warrior" per se....But I am the most knwledgable of people about Warriors and the Wyverns." Chishiki said with a wise old voice. "We're here to help with this little adventure. We have been through the Central World; there is a place called the Military Bastion where we can stay a few nights. But it is a deadly place with brand-spanking new monsters. So we're gonna guide you through!!" She said, beaming. We introduced ourselves with nods. As soon as the introductions were over we continued to walk. The Ancient Glacier was a good deal more barren than sounds would suggest. We began to see the shadows lengthen and eventually they faded to exist, but the eery moon and glistening snow made the Ancient Glacier filled with light. As we walked on a breathing began to follow our every move. We looked behind us but saw nothing. All of the sudden an Ice Ghastolace pounced on us, it's leach and beak mouth piercing around the snow in front of us. We screeched to a halt, and drew our weapons. The blue creature had a truly distrubing appearance. It was framed with spiky bone all across it. The spikes ran down its back and came to a point on its tail. The wyvern lunged rapidly at us, slobber dribbing off of its beak. It grabbed Tayler immediately. I screamed in angst, raising my Traditional Earth Blade high and slamming it hard into the back of the creature. It screamed in agony and Tayler's face whent white. All of the sudden, a kick shown itself; Jonathan was fiercely slamming his boot into the creature, and Tayler was near to passing out. I took her away from the creaturee, both of us panting unbelievably hard. The creature was now squirming on its back, angered that it was losing its battle. Faedin began to throw in some fight herself. She began slicing at the tail, bits of hide chippinf and peeling from the creature. After a massively powerful Spirit Strike, the tail came off. It began to squirt blood like a hose, and the creature moaned and howled with the feeling of slow death coursing through it. Blazescale walked up and drove his giant sword into the neck of the crerature. We carved iit and stored the meat. We continued to walk forward. A cave began to loom at us. We casually strolled into the rock structure. Less howls emenated from here, though it was a great deal scarier because of the many Gigginox Eggs. A Giggi followed us every so often, but other than that, we remained untouched or unnoticed by the local flora and fauna. Suddenly, from the cave floor emerged a Chikyusuneku, the Burrowing Earth Serpent, and it coiled itself around the hole it had made. It hissed angrily at us; we had interrupted its sleep. We backed up and drew our weapons, prepared to fight this creature. It began to fight with a weathered hiss. It slashed its tail left and right in an effort to slam us into the wall, to no avail. We hacked at the massive body with all our strength, scales ripping off and blood flying through the air at every turn. The creature growled in frustration. It swung its jaws at us, biting into a wall. Tayler began to blast rounds at the head and neck. Nina drew two long katana, each one with a different colored blade and hilt. She began to lash out with them in rapid succession, the blades cutting deeply into the underbelly. By this time, the creature had regained its balance and was attacking again. Nina, again empowered with her swords, slashed downwards and then performed an Abyssal Uppercut maneuver, a powerful move used to jab upwards and slash at something both. The wyvern roared as it fell on its back; I bursted into action, swinging my sword up over my back and into the creature forcefully. It cried out and fell back. We left it sitting there, willing to distract a few more predators away from us. We walked out of the cave and onto an ice plain which we could visibly see ended some hundred meters in front of us. It ended in a plain of rocky structures and truly desert like area. We looked behind us; we had actually climbed a mountain, little to our knowledge. We all ran towards the stony plains, clearly willing to distance ourselves and the Ancient Glacier. We were now on our way, slwoly but surely, to the Abyssal Canyon, and thence to the Central World. TO BE CONTINUED IN.........Moga Liberty Chronicles 6:Discovery And Crossing of The Abyssal Canyon Category:Fan Fiction